doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Parodies et pastiches audio et radio mineures de Doctor Who
Cet article recense les émissions audio et radio qui ont fait référées, mentionnées ou parodiées Doctor Who ou une de ses séries dérivées, voici la liste (encore incomplète) de tout ce qui a été mentionné jusqu'à présent. La majorité d'entres-elles sont utilisées à des fins comiques. Bleak Expectations A Life Destroyed Then Repaired and Rehappied Dans l'épisode 6 de la quatrième série (16 décembre 2010), il est possible d'entendre le son de dématérialisation du TARDIS lorsque la Tea-Time Machine d'Harry Biscuit commence à se dérégler et à voyager dans le Temps au lieu de faire du thé. Le son est cependant mépris pour l'asthme d'enfance de Biscuit. Canadia: 2056 Épisode 14 Dans cet épisode de la seconde saison (9 avril 2007), il est possible d'entendre le son de dématérialisation du TARDIS dans l'avant-dernière scène lorsque la voiture à voyager dans le Temps, légèrement abîmée, se remet en marche. Anderson fait remarquer que ce n'est pas un bruit normal. Dan and Nick: The Wildebeest Years Cold Turckey with Dan and Nick (épisode 1) Durant cet épisode, il est possible d'entendre une parodie de Davros qui est présenté comme le troisième mousquetaire avec Bathos et Pathos. Ses répliques consistent en formulant uniquement un ou deux mots rimant avec exterminate par exemple : incarcerate, impersonnate, wait, hesitate,... Un son étrange l'accompagne toujours lorsqu'il prend la parole. Une blague est aussi faite sur le fait qu'il n'est pas capable de descendre les escaliers. Forty Nights in the Wildebeest Épisode 3 Dans le troisième épisode de la série (avril 2000), il est possible d'entendre, durant le segment intitulé Doctor Seuss and the Daleks, une histoire en rimes où on mentionne Davros (McDavros), des décors cheap ainsi qu'un petit budget (ce que la série classique était reconnue pour), le TARDIS, une compagne nommée Sarah Jane Mary Jane avec une dizaine d'autres noms de famille qui suivent et enfin un Dalek français nommé Jean-Pierre Dalek Lulu qui dit "Exterminez-vous ! Exterminez-vous !" et qui peut déboucher les éviers, mais ne peut pas utiliser les escaliers. Hello Cheeky Un épisode d'avril 1973 (soit le second, troisième ou quatrième épisode de la première série) comporte un sketch faisant figurer le thème musical d'introduction de Doctor Who et arbore son titre pour présenter le segment (Doctor Who and the Bores). Durant ce dernier, un Docteur est accompagné d'une compagne, Felicity, qui ne cesse de demander où ils se situent. Les portes du vaisseau dans ce segment s'ouvrent dans les deux sens. Le nom véritable du Docteur est présenté comme étant Boo Who. Dans le sketch, le Docteur découvre une Terre où tout le monde est ennuyé par des Bores (littéralement : Ennuyeur). Suivant un des Bores, ils se rendent compte que les ministres tentent de contrôler l'Angleterre. Ils appelleront alors la seule race dans l'Univers qui peut ennuyer les politiciens : les Daleks. Avec sa voix monotone, le Dalek réussit à sauver l'Angleterre contre le gouvernement en faisant exploser d'ennui le ministre. I'm Sorry, I'll Read That Again Long Range Weather Forecast (série 2, épisode 8) Durant l'épisode 8 de la seconde série (de novembre 1965), durant le segment de l'émission intitulé Dr Y's time machine, il est possible d'entendre une parodie de Doctor Who. L'émission fait d'abord référence à Doctor Who avec la blague -Dr Y - Doctor Who? - No, Dr Y,... pour enfin s'accorder sur le terme Dr Smith. On fait mention du fait que le Docteur à une petite-fille, ici Prudence, et une machine à explorer le temps. Le Docteur fait aussi mmh mmh comme le Premier Docteur. Le Docteur va aussi discuter avec l'extraterrestre de manière pacifique, cependant, le monstre finit par le manger. Tales of the Wild West (série 5, épisode 9) Durant l'épisode 9 de la cinquième série (de juin 1967), durant le segment de l'émission intitulé 25 Guinea Tour Of Britian, il est possible d'entendre une parodie des Daleks lorsque l'acteur Bill Oddie imite le "THEY MUST BE EXTERMINATE" (plutôt mal) à deux reprises des Daleks lorsqu'on fait entendre à un étranger un "dialecte local". Professor Prune and the electric Time Trousers (série 7) Durant la septième série, le feuilleton nommé Professor Prune and the electric Time Trousers parodie Doctor Who en faisant figurer une machine voyageant dans le temps, un énigmatique professeur qui visite différents lieux, planètes et temps ainsi que des robots avec une voix ressemblant à celle des Daleks. It Is Rocket Science Durant l'épisode 4 de la série It Is Rocket Science, il est possible d'entendre brièvement le son du TARDIS lorsqu'on essaie d'expliquer le grandfather paradox à l'aide d'un exemple où un petit-fils va chercher des bonbons de son grand-père dans le temps. Listen Against Durant l'épisode 3 de la seconde série de Listen Against, il est possible d'entendre un Dalek dire "You will listen to BBC radio game Richard or you will be EXTERMINATE!" lorsque le lecteur de nouvelle John Hush essaie de trouver un reportage et éprouve des problèmes avec l'ordinateur.Catégorie:Parodies et pastiches